


We Have An Attraction

by saezuri_nohito



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezuri_nohito/pseuds/saezuri_nohito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clawen Week.</p><p>Day 3: AU<br/>Prince of Persia: Sands of Time<br/>Owen is the Prince of Nublar, who is now engaged to Claire, the Princess of Soma, who has no memories of the time they went through trying to keep the Dagger of Time from Hoskins, Owen's adopted uncle. Will Owen be able to make Claire fall in love with him once more in this new timeline?</p><p>Day 4: Favourite expression.<br/>Owen's favourite expression of Claire's, both facial and oral.</p><p>Day 5: Long awaited.<br/>They had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Unfortunately, the one who they were waiting for was taking their sweet time arriving.<br/>“She takes that from you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 3: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen is the Prince of Nublar, who is now engaged to Claire, the Princess of Soma, who has no memories of the time they went through trying to keep the Dagger of Time from Hoskins, Owen’s adopted uncle. Will Owen be able to make Claire fall in love with him once more in this new timeline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know today's Day 4, but I worked on this yesterday until I almost fell asleep at the keyboard, and was unable to make myself finish it and I really want to post it up -_-' I haven't done Days 1 and 2 either, but once I do I'll post those up too.
> 
> For those who haven't watched Prince of Persia: Sands of Time, this fic deals with the last part of the film, where the main male protagonist discovers that the dagger has reversed time up to the point before everyone close to him got killed, including the female protagonist. That means except for him, no one else has any memories of the film's events, in essence he has memories of an alternate universe or future that is now never going to happen for everyone else. I hope it's not too confusing -_-'

Day 3: AU

**Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film)**

 

After the uproar that had ended with Masrani killing the traitorous Hoskins for trying to stab Owen in the back even after the latter had spared him, they made their way to the inner sanctum of Soma's royal palace to meet with the princess. 

"Princess of Soma," Masrani said respectfully, so unlike his rude tone in a past that seemed to never have been except perhaps in Owen's memory. "I have been misled to attack your city. Forgive me, Your Highness. Let me try to make amends."

And then the Princess lowered her hood, a moment Owen had been holding his breath for. She was as beautiful as the first time he'd laid eyes on her, in that other lost time.  But more important than that, she was alive. She wasn't dead. She was perfectly alright.

Alive, alright, not dead - but with no memory of him whatsoever. In this timeline, this would be the first time she was meeting him. She hadn't even spared him a glance as she concentrated on his older brother's words, words he knew he was dreading to hear.

Masrani was going to offer to take her hand in marriage as part of a peace treaty that was to be forged between their two kingdoms. Him and Claire…they would never have a chance to be together in this timeline, unless his father was going to do the exact same thing as he did in that other past.

But for now, what could he even say? That he objected to forging a peace treaty through marriage, even though he had tried so hard to stop the invasion from happening? What would he, as an adopted marketplace orphan picked up by King Hammond be able to offer her, a true royal blueblood?

So he kept quiet and tried not to show how much he was dreading the words that he knew were going to come out of Masrani's mouth.

"It would be to our mutual advantage that our bonds be united in a bond stronger than friendship. Marriage. Your marriage, to one who is both conqueror and saviour of your city."

And then the most shocking thing happened. Masrani turned and stepped down from the platform, making his way towards Owen, who looked absolutely confused. The older man tightly grasped his younger brother's shoulder and looked back to the princess, who looked equally perplexed. "Owen. Royal blood or not, he's every bit a son to our father. Every bit a brother to Barry and me. A true prince of Nublar."

Barry had also placed his hand on Owen's other shoulder and suddenly it struck to him that this was not a dream. Even though the past had changed, he still had a chance to be with Claire even in this timeline, somehow! A smile crept on his face.

"Get up there before I take your place," Barry whispered not so quietly in his ear, before both older brothers pushed him gently towards the platform where his newly engaged betrothed sat.

"Hello Princess," he managed to say and not slip and accidentally intimately call her 'Claire,' as if he knew her personally already. He was trying not to grin from ear to ear, but he wasn't sure how successful he was about that. And somehow, he was also stammering at the same time in the midst of all this, "It-it's customary to accompany a proposal with gifts, but I was surprised, and, alas, I'm unprepared."

But that last sentence was a lie. Right at the moment when he realised that he was really now engaged (again) to Claire, he knew of the perfect gift he could give her (which was not a full blown kiss regardless of how much he wanted to, such was not a proper gift for a woman who one had not only just met you, but also had been suddenly engaged to you).

"I have nothing for you-" he saw how confused the redhead looked as he flipped his jacket over - and saw how big her green eyes got when he smoothly took out the knife tucked at the back of his pants. "-save that which is already yours."

He knelt down and respectfully offered her the knife, whose story no one else in this room save perhaps the princess and her trusted warrior knew about, so they didn't understand why the adopted prince would offer her a knife of all things as a proposal gift (Owen knew that later he was going to get questioned repeatedly by Masrani and teased relentlessly by Barry as to why he picked that object, of all things, to propose marriage to a princess).

But what perplexed the people in the room more was that they could see that the gesture had for some reason, touched the princess in some way. Her controlled expression was gone, and on her face was a somewhat amazed and contemplative expression as her eyes seemed to only be able to see him.

"Walk with me, Prince Owen," she commanded.

As they made their way to a more private area, with her ladies-in-waiting Zara and Vivian keeping the new couple in their sight not too far away, Claire turned and asked him sharply, "How can I trust the man who breached the walls of my city?"

"But I'm starting to think I'm no longer the same man who breached those walls,” he asserted. 

"That's a short time for a man to change so much," Claire said suspiciously.

"Perhaps."

His one word answer didn't seem to satisfy her and she only narrowed her eyes further at him as she turned back and faced forwards. As they spoke about destiny and how he believed that people themselves made their own destinies, Claire looked away from him, annoyance laced in her tone, "You have an unfortunate lack of curiosity."

"No doubt one of my many flaws," he said agreeably and wondered just how desperate he was being if he didn't even want to try and argue with her when normally he would have. But what if he said something hurtful and she decided that she'd rather not go through with the marriage? He didn't want to lose this second and perhaps only chance with he had with her.

She stopped walking. "Please don't mock me, Prince," she said, and under that deceptively calm sounding and diplomatic tone that had been bred into her from birth he could hear an underlying sliver of irritation just waiting for him to drag out and play with until she turned feisty like he knew she could. He found her to be captivating even when she was seething mad at him and hitting his head with a stray raptor bone to knock him out, after all.

But now was not the time for such things (though there would hopefully be enough time for that later). So instead he said, "Oh, I hardly think we know each other well enough for that, Princess. But I look forward to the day that we do."

And Claire looked up at him as if he was a puzzle she couldn't figure out, a man who didn't belong neatly in the categories she had mentally organised the men in her life, not in the small group of men she knew she trusted, and the much larger group of men she didn't trust in regards to herself. 

Here was a man who actually looked at her in the eyes rather than at anywhere else on her person, who was smiling at her as if he knew a secret that she should be let on on, who simply held out a hand for her to take without flair rather than rudely taking her hand into his without asking for her consent.

She felt a mixture of confusion - and dare she say happiness? - as she looked at this man who had been betrothed to her. Should she really trust this man? Could he be trusted with the rest of her life, if their marriage was to last for that long?

And then she remembered the knife. Had he known what importance that knife held, not just for her, but for all of mankind? But for him to present it to her so as-a-matter-of-factly like that, he must at least know something about it, right?

And yet he had still chosen to give it to her, in front of a room full of witnesses.

And so, hesitantly, she placed her hand into his and he slowly led her back to where his family were waiting for their answers.

He would of course, given time, provide her with all the answers for any questions he knew were already cropping up in that ever working mind of hers. And one day he knew, once he felt ready to tell her and when they knew each other intimately enough, he will tell her of a tale that had happened but seemed to have been erased, of a time when he sold her to be an raptor race skimpy-wearing serving girl as revenge for knocking him out cold, of the Ngbaka’s ridiculous sense of aim, of the underground maze where the floor had disintegrated underneath their feet, of their stolen, and very, very short kiss born out of relief from the fact that they were still alive...

And of the time when her life had literally slipped out of his grasp as she chose to sacrifice herself rather than have a man like Hoskins be in control of a powerful object like the dagger, even though she had been so, so afraid and not ready to die, as she had called out his name repeatedly, desperately as she fell into the abyss...

Without realising it, Owen had tightened his grip on Claire's hand. "Is something the matter, Prince?" she asked, concerned.

Owen quickly loosened his grip when he realised what he'd been unconsciously doing. “Just nervous, Your Highness.”

She raised an eyebrow. “To meet with your brothers, one of who practically arranged our engagement?”

“I’m hoping that they won’t change their minds, Princess,” he managed just in time to not say her name again.

“…There you go again,” Claire said softly. “Why do you look like that?”

He stopped walking and turned towards her. “What do you mean, Princess?”

“As if you already know me,” she clarified. “As if, you would do anything, to make sure that our engagement will not fall through.”

It was too soon to tell her everything, even though her sharp mind was already suspecting something. So instead he tried for an evasive flirty method, “Because Princess,” he grinned, “We have an attraction.”

That seemed to have dissipated the concern in her eyes somewhat as she rolled her eyes at him. “Confident, aren’t you?”

He raised her hand which he still held near his lips, but did not kiss it. “But that is what you’ll come to like about me, Princess.”

“Is that a fact, Prince Owen?”

He was so tempted to ask her to drop the ‘Prince’ from his name but as with everything else, it was still too early for that. “I’ll try to make it one, Your Highness.”

.-.-.

“Your father, King Hammond wanted me to consult with you,” Claire said, finally getting into the gist as to why she was meeting up with him one morning outside the gardens.

He raised both eyebrows at that. “Do you want to consult here…or in my chambers?”

“That’s not funny,” Claire retorted. Even though they were engaged to be married, an escort was always to be present when they met or else both of their nations’ royal courts would raise a fuss, protesting about the integrity of their heirs and what not.

Owen chuckled. “Heh. It’s a little funny.”

“Your father would like you to evaluate our wedding venue.”

“Why me?” Owen wondered. All he wanted to do was get married to Claire, he wasn’t going to be useful in deciding what decorations or colour schemes would look nice and whatnot.

“He wants you to check for vulnerabilities.” For a wedding venue? Owen wondered. Then Claire clarified further, “I guess His Majesty thinks that since you were able to breach into Soma, you’d be able to make sure that our wedding would be secure from possible…interruptions. So that you can control the raptors and have them guard our venue and make sure what happened before doesn’t happen again.”

He could see the look in her eyes when she mentioned the breach of Soma’s walls - that was still something that bugged at her at some level he knew, especially the fact that she was going to get married to the man who had led that successful invasion. But he’d tackle that another time. 

“See, it’s all about control with you,” he remarked. “I don’t control the raptors, it’s a relationship. It’s based on mutual respect.”

“That’s what we need to have so this marriage will work, you know,” he declared.

“Excuse me, I never planned on getting married to you!” Claire fumed.

“Who writes down an _itinerary_ for an _outing?_ ” Owen purposely needled her. They were at a point in their relationship where he was confident enough to do that. They were the type of couple who argued but made up a lot after all. Now if only they were allowed to make up by kissing and making love already, but no… so he resolved his sexual frustration by satisfying his desire to see Claire in her most honest and undiplomatic form: seething mad at him (he also wouldn’t deny that it turned him on, which really, meant that all of this was actually counterproductive).

“I’m an organised person!” Claire defended.

“And what kind of diet doesn’t allow alcohol?” he continued to (pretend) complaining.

“All of them, actually.” Then she shot back, “And what kind of a man shows up to an outing _topless_?”

“It’s Soma, it’s hot!” Owen shot back. Although in truth it had been because he wanted to show off to Claire and he had been sweaty from training his raptors with Lowery. And that showing off had been successful too, as she hadn’t been able to stop herself from giving a once over before she made herself look him in the eyes and fume at him for his partial nudity.

The fuming would have had more impact if there wasn’t the slightest hint of a blush dusting her pale cheeks.

“Alright, alright, can we just focus on the assets, _please_?” Claire tried to get them back on track.

“The _assets_?” he purposely emphasised the second word. He always found it amusing how she referred to his raptors as assets. “Look, I get it. You’re in charge here and used to making lots of tough decisions, it’s probably easier to pretend these animals are just like the rest of your servants. But they’re not. They’re alive.” 

She furrowed her eyebrows at him. “I’m fully aware they’re alive.” What was he implying, that her servants were not alive, or something?

“We might’ve raised them from when they were just wee eggs, but they don’t care about that.”

“They’re thinking, I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta -,” and for the last he gestured in a vaguely lewd motion. She looked away from him in exasperation at that.

“You can relate to at least…one of those things? Right?”

 “I’ll be at the wedding hall,” she said as she started going up the stairs. “You might want to actually make sure you have a shirt on this time. Or else you’ll make my royal court swoon.”

He grinned. “Will they be the only ones swooning?”

She didn’t dignify him with an answer and he admired her form from behind as she sashayed upwards.

.-.-.

“Is giving a knife a typical proposal gift one gives to one’s betrothed in Nublar?” she asked one night.

As usual, they were not supposed to be in each other’s presence alone but Owen had always seen rules as more of guidelines rather than to be strictly followed so here he was in her private chambers, pretty much alone with her in her humungous bedroom. Claire had been shocked the first time he’d entered her bedroom through the window, but surprisingly she never raised an alarm about it to anyone. And so they met like this and conversed throughout the night about topics they would be afraid could be overheard if they talked in public with her escorts.

“…No it isn’t,” he admitted quietly.

“Then why did you give one to me?” she asked just as softly.

Was it finally time to tell her? he thought. Maybe it was.

And so he did.

.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dastan and Tamina's relationship remind of Owen and Claire, in the way that they argue and whatnot as well as personality-wise. Dastan and Owen are casanova-wannabes while Tamina and Claire feel the need to control the things in their lives due to their positions. I mean, can you just imagine Owen and Claire trekking throughout the desert and chasing each other in the name of that dagger (with the dinosaurs sculptured into its hilt?). I'm betting you, these two would have an attraction regardless of whatever different world we threw them into.
> 
> By the way, in case anyone is wondering why I made Barry the Garsiv in this AU while I made Lower be Bis, it's because I needed someone Owen would feel close enough to be teased by and to me Barry suited the role more than Lowery.


	2. Day 4: Favourite Expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawen Week.
> 
> Day 4: Favourite expression.
> 
> Owen's favourite expression of Claire's, both facial and oral.

_Expression: the look on someone’s face that convey’s a particular emotion._

Anger. Concern. Love. Happiness.  

There were many expressions of Claire’s which Owen loved. In fact, she was showing one of them right now.

“Owen,” Claire’s voice was controlled but one could certainly hear the underlying tone of anger in it. “Did you let Blue into the house again without wiping her talons clean first?”

Blue, the traitorous thing, was peeking at him from the safety area which was behind Claire. Of course Claire had scolded her too, but she knew that the one who should be blamed for dirtying their house ultimately should be Owen, since Blue couldn’t very well clean her own talons by herself.

He loved seeing her in this state, whether it was when she was absolutely furious and threatening to take some time off from their relationship (and taking custody of Blue in the process, the raptor for some reason had taken to Claire as if she was a fellow raptor. Owen theorised it might just be the universal rule of females sticking together regardless of species) or simply slightly annoyed - which was the state she was in right now, although with the way she had her arms crossed under her chest and was tapping her foot, he felt that meant she was slowly starting to descend into the more dangerous territory of being furious -

And no matter how much that more angry state turned him on, now was not the time to go there.

“Sorry, babe!” he apologised. “I’ll make it up to you! Look, just tell me which areas got dirty and I’ll clean them right away, ok?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and stepped away from the door (Blue mimicking her), letting him see the extent of dirt that Blue had managed to trek inside their usually pristine home.

He shot a look of exasperation at Blue, who was rubbing her head against Claire’s shoulder and clearly ignoring him. He sighed. “That’s my girl Blue alright,” he mumbled under his breath.

And as he started on the epic task of cleaning up the mess, he knew that Claire had another favourite expression of his on her face.

He sneaked a look at her. She was reclining on the sofa, Blue cuddling at her feet, the traitor.

But he was right. She was looking at him with a mixture of smugness and fondness.

He turned back and continued on with his work, all the while thinking that he was going to make sure that he locked Blue out of their bedroom tonight and demand his reward from her for his cleaning services.

.-.-.

_Expression: a word or phrase_

The words Owen liked to hear come out of Claire’s mouth the most was probably his name. Not simply his name though, no, more specifically it was -

“Mr. Grady.”

“Yes, Mrs. Grady?”

But, he decided, he had a new favourite word now.

Mrs. Grady. Mrs. Claire Grady.

“To be fair, since I’m Mrs. Grady now, I think I should start calling you Mr. Dearing now.”

And ohh, it looks like there could be a contender for his new favourite word now.

Mr. Dearing. Mr. Owen Dearing.

As he grasped Claire’s hand as they looked on towards the rest of the wedding party, where they could see Zach teasing Gray about a girl he was dancing with for once, their mom Karen laughing with a guy she’d brought to the wedding as her plus one (who both Owen and Claire agreed that they needed to dig up some research on later after the reception for both Karen’s sake and the boys’), Vivian and Lowery suspiciously slow dancing even though the music was pretty upbeat (Claire was going to question Vivian about that while Owen was going to tease Lowery about it later), Barry making sure that Blue was happy in her little enclosure where she could be present for the wedding too (and not try to break out), Owen thought,  _Mr. Owen Dearing. Mrs. Claire Grady_.

He leaned towards Claire and kissed her.  _I could live with that._


	3. Day 5: Long awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Long awaited
> 
> They had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Unfortunately, the one who they were waiting for was taking their sweet time arriving.
> 
> “She takes that from you!"

Day 5: Long awaited

 

They had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Unfortunately, the one who they were waiting for was taking their sweet time arriving.

“She takes that from you!” Claire often liked to complain. They both agreed that it was going to be a girl, even though they had decided not to find out what gender their baby was.

“Of course she does, Ms. Dearing,” Owen would concede. He knew better than to argue, especially since this was Claire, Miss Punctual, who got annoyed at herself when she was only a few minutes to something, even if she knew full well that the other party was going to be tardy.

So of course, on the day their daughter finally decided to come out into the world, they were the least prepared for it. 

Owen had been called away on an dinosaur outbreak emergency, which Claire practically urged him to go to because she needed to have some break from his constant hovering and pampering and worrying. Before he left, he secretly made a gesture towards Blue (who was very protective over Claire throughout the whole period of her pregnancy, it seemed the only people she let close to Claire were him, Karen, her two boys and Barry. They suspected that anyone who didn’t smell like Claire - excluding Barry who Blue herself was familiar with - everyone else was deemed a threat) to watch over his very pregnant wife.

So when the labour pains started kicking in, the only one Claire had at her side was Blue, because Karen was still on her way with the boys to her place.

“Okay,” Claire breathed. “Okay.” _I need to calm down, she thought_. _You can do this. You’ve been waiting a while for this to happen. You’ve read everything about it. You know what to expect. You know what’s going to happen. Just stick to the itinerary you drew up._

No. 1 on that itinerary had involved Owen driving her to the hospital though.

Karen. Was Karen close to her house now? Or should she call for an ambulance to pick her up?

Another wave washed over her and she couldn’t manage to refrain from letting the pain on her face show. Not that pretending to be alright seemed to fool Blue, who she could tell was starting to panic.

Great, now she had one overdue baby girl on the way and a panicked raptor to deal with all by her lonesome.

This was not how she pictured her baby girl’s arrival to the world to be like.

 

.-.-.

 

Owen had practically come crashing into the hospital room the very moment his baby daughter’s first cries could be heard out in the world.

“Mr. Grady!” Claire barely had the energy to call out to him, sounding irate.

“Sorry babe, I’m here, I’m here,” he assured her, taking her hand into his. Fortunately she was now done with the pain and they could enjoy their daughter together -

“Alright now, Mrs. Grady, you need to push,” the doctor instructed.

Both husband and wife looked at the doctor, startled. “What?!” they shouted in unison.

The poor doctor looked confused. “Didn’t you know? You’re having triplets.”

“OWEN GRADY!!” the shouting could be heard all the way outside and down the corridor, where the concerned trio of Karen, Zach and Gray were startled out of their drowsiness as they awaited the arrival of the (apparently) new additions to the growing Grady family.

 

.-.-.

 

“Charlie,” Claire agreed for their youngest daughter’s name. “And maybe Zara and Simone?”

“With Echo and Delta as middle names?”

They were going to need to explain to their daughters as to why their middle names were so unique once they were older, but Claire knew that this was important to Owen. “Yes.”

“Thanks, babe,” he said softly as he kissed her on the forehead, being careful not to jostle their two daughters who he held in each arm. Charlie meanwhile, was getting breastfed by her mother. 

All he needed now was his remaining girl Blue to be with them and his family, his long awaited, bigger family than he expected would finally be complete.

“Next time, Mr. Grady, could you please warn me that your side of the family has the potential to have twins and triplets?”

“Sorry, babe,” he apologised. He felt like he was going to be delegated to diaper duty more often than not with that hanging over his head.

Maybe he could train Blue to help change her new baby sister’s diapers…?

What, he could always dream, couldn't he?

.-.-.


End file.
